herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frog
Frog is a character from the J.R.P.G., Chrono Trigger. Sir Glenn is a human knight, transformed into an anthropomorphic frog. He refuses to go by his previous name as he believes he is no longer worthy of it. He seeks to slay the dark wizard Magus to reclaim his honor and protect his kingdom 600 AD Frog is first encountered in the middle ages. During Crono, Lucca and Marle's first trip to the Middle Ages in 600 AD, (which was also inadvertently their first discovery of time-travel), they helped stop the evil Yakra who had kidnapped and attempted to kill queen Leena. Their time in the past had inadvertently caused history to unfold differently and the demi-humans had taken over the world, in an effort to correct this the party returns to 600 AD to try to stop a major demi-human uprising. Returning to the era sees them try to help the kingdom of Porre further south. The Porre kingdom is holding back the Mystics, demi-humans set on conquering the world and lead by the dark mage, Magus and his generals Ozzie, Slash and Flea. While fighting them, the party discovers the only way to reach Magus is with the sword Masamune. The Masamune is being sought by the Porrean champion, a large frog named "Frog". Frog states he is human but was cursed to look like a frog during his last encounter with Magus when he was but a squire under the fallen hero Cyrus. The Masamune itself needs to be recovered first for Frog and repaired using Dreamstone, which must be recovered from the prehistoric era. After adventures in prehistory, teaming up with the cave-woman Ayla and bringing the sword shards to the great smith Melchior to be reforged, the Masamune is recovered and returned to Frog to fight Magus. Frog, his spirit long broken by his failure to save his mentor, Cyrus, is revitalized by the notion of having the sacred sword in his hands and gladly joins the party in their quest to stop Magus and save the land Personality Glenn is a classically trained knight. However as his mentor died in-front of him and he is too distraught to apply his training as a knight and considers himself still a squire until he joins the party. Frog seeks vengeance for his slain friend and while he would like to be human again, he views his frog form largely as an aesthetic change and nothing more. Frog's greatest concern for his kingdom, which he seeks to protect from enemies. Glenn is highly stoic and conducts himself by the knight's code of honor. Skills and Abilities Glenn's main offensive skills are the use of his sword skill, he prefers charging slash attacks to more conservative fencing techniques. He has learned how to manifest bursts of water from the edible frogs who took a liking to his home and has picked up on some of their magics, such as the ability to heal those around him, create water jets and even summon a giant spirit frog. Frog is the only one who can wield the Masamune. With the Masamune Frog can undo evil magics and even split mountains. Trivia *In the game sequel, Chrono Cross, there is another knight called Glenn, inspired by Frog. However he is an entirely separate character, named Glenn after the legendary knight of old. Gallery Glenn and Cyrus.jpg|Glenn before being cursed Frog VS Magus.jpg|Frog confronts Magus Frog fights.jpg|Frog joins to stop Magus Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Cursed Category:Male Category:Lawful Good